Remember
by ChaosGirl607
Summary: He's not jealous. Really, he's not. The sick feeling in his stomach is really just disgust. "What is your problem!" "I don't know. But I appear to have a tendency to be a troller." AU. A short of Buried Secrets. Slight humor and romance. (Please see inside for new info)


**Hello there, fellow fans of YJ! For those who know me from my story _Buried Secrets_, don't worry the next chapter will come out soon. This was originally part of it, but then I decided to make it a short all on its own. This short will probably be very hard to understand unless you've read _Buried Secrets_, but I suppose it'll still be understandable. Inferno is an OC, by the way.**

**I'd like to thank Buried Secrets Fan and Mystery RoseWriter for the inspiration for this chapter. They suggested it to me a long time ago, but I didn't really have the chance to put it into the storyline.**

**RE-EDIT: Very special thanks to BlueBird722 and keepmovingforward2 for reviewing! If I get at least six more individual reviews (meaning eight in total reviews for this story) I will turn this short into a bunch of flashback shorts or create one because there is too much RoyArt bonding in the time period for me to squeeze into _Buried Secrets. _**

**The person to submit the next review for _Buried Secrets _gets to choose the first memory I will cover in the flashback shorts.**

**...ready? GO.**

**Warning: Slight Language. Characters may seem OOC by context of short.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice. Or else I'd be up in Cartoon Network's face about cancelling YJ and Green Lantern...wait, I already am up in their face...**

* * *

_Gotham City_

_November 22, 21:36_

_"_Siblings?" Artemis asks, leaning forward in curiosity to catch his answer.

"Nope," Inferno laughs humorously. "I have a monkey named Toby, though."

She elbows him, "I'm sure you're brother's not **that **bad."

"Well," Inferno pretends to be thinking seriously. "I suppose not. If you don't mind Curious George x10 in a little boy."

Artemis laughs with him, but out of the corner of her eye, she can see _Speedy_ scowling.

The three are on a late night patrol again. And even though _Speedy_ claimed that it's just a regular patrol, Artemis knows that it's in the hopes of catching the shape-shifter thief, Mirage.

"If you're done…." _Speedy_ growls as he pulls his binoculars away from his face.

"Nope," Inferno smirks as he pops the 'p'. "I could go on for hours talking to 'Mis."

"So now you are giving each other nicknames?" _Speedy _gives them a disdainful look.

Artemis is about to tell _Speedy_ off with not exactly the cleanest words, but Inferno sends her a look.

_'Just go along with it'_ he mouths.

Artemis rolls her eyes, but complies anyway. "Um…..not yet."

She turns to Inferno, "I'm going to call you….."

Artemis pauses. To Red Arrow, it might have seemed like it was for dramatic effect, but in reality, Artemis was just trying her best to conjure up something good on the fly. And I think we all know how bad of a liar Artemis really was.

"….The burning fire and passion of your heart and soul?" Inferno cuts in cheekily, sending a wide grin to _Speedy_.

Artemis laughs at Inferno's outrageous response.

_Speedy_ growls in response, but sharply turns away. "You guys are just a joke."

"Huh," Inferno's grin turns into a smirk. "Then I guess 'Mis and I have a special little joke just between us. No Reds allowed."

Artemis hadn't completely followed what Inferno was trying to do; in fact, his purpose was a little fuzzy.

"What is your **problem**?!" _Speedy_ demands angrily.

"I don't know," Inferno says albeit too innocently. "But it appears I have a tendency to be a troller."

_Speedy_ mutters something that suspiciously sounds like _'Damn right._'

All is silent for a few moments before Inferno speaks up once more.

"Hey, 'Mis" He calls for her attention.

"Hm?" She gives it to him somewhat reluctantly.

She didn't understand why Inferno and Red Arrow couldn't get along. They both had tempers, but Inferno could be rather cool and funny.

With a snap of his fingers, Inferno has lit up a bright fire in his hands. The night is cold, so the slightly shivering Artemis pulls closer to him to get some of the warmth.

She doesn't notice _Speedy's_ eyes narrowing behind the domino mask or how his fists clench and his mouth sets into a snarl.

While Artemis is too busy warming herself over the fire, Inferno casts Speedy a glance over his shoulder.

_'Problem?'_ he mouths, his face the definition of a troll face.

* * *

Red Arrow tries to tell himself that he's not jealous. Please, like he cares about what the pyrokinetic amateur hero does with his blonde replacement. He just...doesn't trust Inferno. He doesn't exactly trust Artemis either, but there's certainly a hell of a lot more trust for Artemis than for Inferno.

Besides, he's only frustrated that they aren't taking the patrol seriously. Mirage was clearly not a matter to be trifled with.

He only turns away because of the sick feeling in his stomach. And the sick feeling isn't jealousy. He's sure of it.

* * *

Inferno watches Red Arrow's face in satisfaction. Then he looks down at the blonde archer huddled next to him. She is shivering slightly, trying to warm her hands over his fire.

She was cute, he supposed. But she wasn't really his type. He liked girls with ebony hair and beautiful laugh. Not to mention, there was clearly **something **between her and Red. Even if she was too oblivious to it, and Red was too stubborn.

It had to be the best part about patrolling with the two archers. Getting to know Artemis and, at the same time, pissing the red-headed archer off.

_Oh, yeah, speaking of which... _

Inferno turns to stare rather boldly at Red. His glare is fierce and angry, but the emotion evoked in Inferno is not fear, but satisfaction.

_'Jealous?' _he mouths once more to the older archer.

Because, let's face, it. Red Arrow totally was.

* * *

**Just a clarification: this was a sloppy piece, and I just wanted to put it up without the hassle of looking over it too much. This short chapter takes place before the...uh...most recent chapter of_ Buried Secrets_ (obviously). In fact, it's ten days after the end of chapter 7, when Alice is introduced.**

**Yeah, Inferno is kind of a trolling longshot shipper. I hope I didn't make him seem unlikable or anything. I just imagine that it'd be...fun to mess with and tick off Roy.**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions.**


End file.
